


The House Has Been...Quiet

by drinking_kanar_with_damar



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: AO3 Changed My Tag Order, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Autistic Julian Bashir, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genetic Engineering, Kid Fic, M/M, Okay It Wasn't as Bad as I Thought It Would Be, Post-Canon Cardassia, Richard Bashir's A+ Parenting, This Is My First Fic in 10 Years, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What am I doing?, accidental smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinking_kanar_with_damar/pseuds/drinking_kanar_with_damar
Summary: Bashir and Garak decide to have children and Richard Bashir doesn't understand.This is the first work in a Garashir series that I will be writing, and it takes place approximately 15 years after the end of DS9. I was originally going to start with something else, but this got stuck in my head. This is not only my first fic of the pairing, but my first Star Trek fic ever. Comments and suggestions are much appreciated!24/05/20 Update: This fic is still a WIP, I just got a plot bunny stuck in my head that I need to take care of first. Thanks for your patience! <3
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	1. The Talk

“Julian.”

Julian Bashir sighed and snuggled closer to his husband. “Yes, love?”

“I have something that I want to speak with you about.”

Julian yawned. “Well, I’ve been awake for over 36 hours and you did just put me through some…rigorous exercise, shall we say. So, I am a bit tired, but I can stay awake for a bit longer.”

Elim Garak snorted and nuzzled Julian’s hair. “Really, my dear, must you be so crass?” 

“Hm you didn’t seem to mind my being crass all that long ago…” Julian snickered and turned to face Elim. “What’s on your mind?”

“If you’re tired, it can wait until morning-”

“Elim.”

Elim stared at him for a moment and gathered his resolve. “The house has been…quiet since the Khets moved out.”

Julian hummed and brushed a few stray locks of hair off Elim’s face. “I thought you’d be happy about that. Saskia and Bivar are old enough to provide for themselves and want to contribute to rebuilding Cardassian society. Furthermore, Tijea is old enough to go to school now and no longer needs full time care. It isn’t like we’ll never see them again, and I for one think we raised them well.” 

“You’re right, of course, if a bit conceited,” Elim chided, ignoring Julian’s eye roll. “And we definitely need more young minds to continue repairing the damage from the Dominion War and our civil war, but still…”

“You miss them.”

“Terribly so,” Elim said with a sigh. “So, I was wondering if you would consider bringing more children into our lives.” He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous, but he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. _Why did I have to bring this up now?_

Julian considered it for a moment. “I’m definitely not opposed to the idea of adopting more children. Frankly, I miss having little ones around. They made me feel like I’m still young."

“Oh, my dear, you are still young.” Elim scoffed. “But adoption isn’t…quite what I had in mind this time.”

“Oh?” Julian blinked, and Elim could see the exact moment that realization struck. “Oh.”

“You don’t exactly sound enthralled with the idea.”

  
“No, love, I’m just surprised is all. I guess I hadn’t really considered having biological children of my own and I didn’t think it was something you were interested in.” Julian paused. “I will say that I have some concerns given our own genetic histories.”

“Of course I wouldn’t dream of pursuing this without consulting a genetic counselor and a physician first.”

“Of course.” Julian echoed and yawned again. “Listen Elim, I love you very much and I’m more than willing to consider this, but I literally can’t keep my eyes open anymore right now. Let’s hold off on the rest of this discussion for now.”

“By all means, my darling. I’m sorry to throw this at you so late-”

“Elim, please, for the love of God-”

Elim smiled softly and pressed a quick kiss to his husband's lips. “Good night, my dear.” 


	2. The Decision

“Julian, stop.”

“What?” Julian stilled his leg. “Sorry, I guess I’m a little anxious.”

“I hadn’t noticed,” Elim said, sarcastically.

Julian huffed. “I’m sure you are too.”

“But I’m so much better at hiding it than you are.”

“Ah yes, the Order trained you so well.” Julian replied, rolling his eyes fondly. “Please don’t lie to the doctor.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it-”

“This is serious, darling. If you really want to do this, you have to answer all of the doctor’s questions. _Honestly_.”

“I know that, and I will.”

“Thank you,” Julian said, taking his hand. “Now I know you’re nervous since you agreed so quickly.”

“I know how important this is,” Elim responded softly. “Are you really sure about this, my dear?”

Julian paused, taking in the flash of panic that crossed Elim’s face. “I’ve never been surer of anything in my life.”

“Mr. Garak and Dr. Bashir? You can head back now.”

Julian squeezed his husband’s hand before standing. “That’s our cue.”

Elim stood and straightened his tunic, briefly considering fleeing, before following Julian back to Dr. Miller’s office.

Sandra Miller stood from behind her desk and offered her hand. “Good morning, gentlemen.”

Julian smiled and shook her hand. “Thank you for seeing us so quickly.”

“Well, it isn’t every day you get a consult request from the Castellan and your boss.” She smiled back at Julian. “Of course, having a sudden cancelation helped as well.”

“Well whatever the reason, we’re grateful you could see us.”

Dr. Miller pulled up some files on her computer. “So, you two are looking to start a family. That’s so wonderful! I assume you already know the basics?”

Elim nodded. “Julian and I have discussed this in detail. Essentially, you will modify mine or Julian’s genomes to express as female and replace donor eggs with those modified genomes.”

“That’s correct. And of course you know that since I’m a Federation officer, I cannot make any other alterations to the fetal genome.”

Julian spoke up, “And that’s where our issues may lie. My husband and I both underwent genetic resequencing as children.”

“I see. That wasn’t in your file,” she said, looking at Elim.

Elim straightened in his seat, clearly uncomfortable. “No one’s asked about it before, so I hadn’t felt it was necessary to discuss.”

“Tell me about it.”

Elim sighed. “My biological father was Enabran Tain. He was afraid that someone would use me against him, so he had common identifying sequences changed to match those of a man named Berat Garak. He also had my intellect, strength, and agility improved.” He paused, until Julian elbowed him in the ribs. “And I have an increased tendency towards anxiety and paranoia as a result of some…problems with the resequencing,” he added, glaring at his husband.

Dr. Miller nodded and looked back over her noted. “Thank you, Mr. Garak. This will be helpful. I don’t think that you two should have any problems with compatibility, but I’ll need to examine your genetic codes to be sure. After that, we’ll match you with an egg donor and a surrogate, and go from there.” She smiled and look between the two of them. “What questions do you have for me?”

“Not so much a question, but we’d like to request a human donor,” said Julian. “Also, we’ve agreed that I should be the one to undergo the epigenetic modifications.”

“We can definitely accommodate that.”

“I suppose our only other question is how long before we can begin?” asked Elim.

Dr. Miller considered for a moment. “It depends somewhat on you two. I can sequence your DNA now, and I can arrange for you to also leave semen samples.”

Elim’s eyes went wide. “ _Here_? _Now_?”

“What were you expecting, love?” Julian glanced at the flustered Cardassian. He wasn’t sure if his ridges were flushed with embarrassment or arousal.

“Stop smirking at me,” Elim huffed. “I’ll never understand how you humans can be so casual when talking about sex. It should be a private matter between bonded mates.”

“I assure you that you’ll have a completely private holosuite, or two if you prefer.”

“Just one is fine. Thank you, Sandra,” said Julian.

“Computer, are there any holosuites currently unoccupied?” Dr. Miller asked, scanning to two men with a tricorder.

“Holosuites 1, 2, and 4 are unoccupied.”

“Looks like you two came at a good time.” Dr. Miller smiled. “I’ll let you know when I’m finished analyzing these sequences. It was nice meeting you, sir,” she added, looking at Elim.

“The pleasure is all mine, but I’m not sure-”

“C’mon, let’s talk in the holosuite,” Julian said, pulling on Elim’s arm. “Thanks again for your time, Sandra.”

Elim huffed as they walked. “That was rather rude, my dear. I was just going to say-”

“Well, I figured we can talk together in the holosuite, with more privacy. Since us humans are too crass for your liking, never mind the things you’ve told me about your past.”

Elim flushed again. “I thought we agreed to never speak of that again.”

“But you’re absolutely adorable when you’re flustered,” Julian replied, grinning and wrapping an arm around his husband’s waist. “Anyway, I’ve brought something special that I think you’ll like.”

“Oh?”

Julian pulled out a data rod and added it to the holosuite. “See for yourself.”

Elim entered the room, followed closely by Julian. “The décor here is atrocious. This must be one of your silly spy programs.”

“Don’t you recognize where we are?”

Elim tilted his head and stared at him in confusion.

“We’re in my Hong Kong flat from the James Bond holo-program where Dr. Noah tries to flood Earth except for his complex on Mount Everest,” Julian said, taking Elim’s face in his hands. “It’s also the place where we first made love.”

Elim placed his hands over Julian’s and kissed him softly, “Ah yes, I remember now. I tried to block out the terrible interior decorating. However, I’m not sure if I’d consider what we did then ‘making love.’” He paused. “This was your intention all along, wasn’t it?”

Julian smirked a little. “Well…I knew how eager you were, especially since as you’ve said, we aren’t getting any younger.”

“You’re absolutely certain about this?”

“Yes, Elim. I want nothing more than to have a child with you,” Julian responded, kissing him again.

“You know a lot is going to change-”

“It isn’t like we’re completely inexperienced, _jahkim_. We did help raise three kids.”

“This is different-”

“It isn’t. Elim, _ka nu zlraket’U_ ,” Julian said quietly, pressing their hips together for emphasis.

Elim gave a low growl and pushed him towards the ridiculous bed, the pair quickly discarding their clothing.

“Ah fuck, wait,” Julian said, gasping as Elim, now laying on top of him, kissed down his neck.

Elim stopped immediately and rolled off him. “What?”

Julian rose and grabbed two condoms from his trousers. “We need these.”

“Really? After all these years?”

Julian rolled his eyes and flopped back on the bed, handing the Cardassian packet to Elim. “Sandra needs a semen sample from both of us, remember? And it has to be _in_ something.”

“Of course,” Elim said, dryly. “This is such a strange process.”

“It really isn’t that strange,” Julian murmured, pressing their foreheads together in _anshwar_. “Just imagine we’re like any other couple trying to have a baby. Because that’s exactly what we are.” He added, biting at Elim's right _kinat’hU_.

Elim gasped as he everted much quicker than he expected to. “But we’re not any other couple, my dear. I’m the Castellan of the Union and you’re the chief physician of Cardassia General.”

“Mhm. And we’re at peace and restoration is going brilliantly. The population is rebounding, and we could be helping more with that,” Julian said cheekily, slipping on his condom.

Elim laughed, slipping on his own condom before hugging Julian’s waist with his thigh so that their _prUts_ pressed against each other. “Your jokes keep getting worse.”

Julian moaned quietly and wrapped his fist around them. “Yet they make you laugh.”

Elim responded by kissing him and pressing a palm to his free hand, entwining their fingers. “I suppose your dreadful sense of humor has worn off on me over the years.”

Julian in turn sped up the movement of his other hand, paying special attention to Elim’s _irllun_. “Hey Elim, we’re going to have a baby.”

Elim gasped and arched his back, grinning wide. “I know, _jahkim_ , and it will be wonderful.”

It didn’t take long for either man to climax after that.

“I love you,” Elim whispered, holding Julian after they had removed their condoms and cleaned up a bit.

“And I you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S/O to tinsnip, AuroraNova, and an anon for providing the Kardasi terms used in this chapter. 
> 
> anshwar: pressing foreheads together romantically.  
> jahkim: "beloved."  
> "Ka nu zlraket’U": "make love to me."  
> kinat’hU: third scale down on the neck ridge; an erogenous zone.  
> prUt: Cardassian colloquialism for penis.  
> irllun: region at the base of the prUt akin to the head of the human penis.


End file.
